


Jealousy and Identity

by sadifura



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Drabble, First Person, Gen, Identity Issues, im venting im sorry if this is annoying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7723786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadifura/pseuds/sadifura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With jealousy comes identity issues. Parsee has a lot of issues with her identity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy and Identity

**Author's Note:**

> i Am having identity issues and i want to die and i guess the besgt way to vent them is to vent them through parsee  
> i'll vent a lot of my mntal stuff through touhou characters so dont worry i'll annoy you even more ^_^

With anger comes jealousy.  
With jealousy comes identity issues.  
And with identity issues comes insecurity.

And boy, did I have a lot of insecurity. 

When you've been jealous for years like I have, you begin to see everyone as better than you. This one's stronger than me, this one's more attractive than me, this one's smarter than me, that sort of thing.

And when you've been jealous for all these years like me, you start to see yourself as nothing.

You start to notice the things you lack; you lack Danmaku skills, you lack intelligence, you lack a gender identity.

And I lack everything.

I lack an identity.

I lack anything that makes a normal person normal; love, talents, abilities, passions.

After all those years of jealousy, I've realized that I was, and will always be, nothing. A shell.

And it makes me want to die.


End file.
